etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Statue
Odd Statue (also referred to as Mystue or Galatea) is a gargoyle enemy fought on Etrian Odyssey II and its remake. Mystue (Etrian Odyssey II) These monstrous gargoyle golems are the tanks of the Auburn Thicket, dealing powerful blows and occasionally trying to petrify party members with their deadly but inaccurate Breath skill. They also target the back row most of the time. Skills * Breath (Uses Head): Has a low chance to petrify a party member. During a blindside the Mystue will always use this skill''' for it's opening move. Drops * '''Rock Shard (Worth: 27 en) * Amazonite (Worth: 30 en) * Holed Rock (Worth: 39 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Mystue's conditional drop, the Holed Rock, you need to kill it with a piercing attack. Related Monsters *Nastue *Gigantue *Spectre Odd Statue (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Odd Statue is an enemy found on the Auburn Thicket, starting from the B06F. They are very resistant enemies with decent defense and attack power. They can use their Sweep Strike skill do deal moderate damage to a single character row. Inflicting arm bind on them will stop their only attack, greatly lowering their threat and netting you its conditional drop if you kill it in this state. Using Front Guard and other damage mitigating skills also keeps your characters safe should you face more than one of these in a fight. When defeated, the Odd Statue will drop the Strange Stone ingredient. Skills * Sweep Strike '''(Uses Arms): Deals medium damage to a character row. Drops * '''Rock Shard (Worth: 59 en) * None. * Bound Right Arm (Worth: 133 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get its conditional drop, the Bound Right Arm, you must kill the Odd Statue while its arms are bound. Galatea (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Galatea is an FOE found in the Giant's Ruins. Outside of battle, these FOEs are complete statues. They cannot move or attack, they don't show up on the map, and walking into them will not trigger a battle. This means the Galatea can be a nuisance when it obstructs chokepoints that must be passed to progress. When the player's engaged in battle, all Galatea in the room will take a turn to become active, and each turn spent in battle will cause them to converge on the player's position. The Giant's Ruins has an artificially inflated encounter rate to make maneuvering around the Galatea an obstacle, on top of the damage tiles automatically triggering a random encounter. The Galatea will never cross damage tiles. In-battle, the Galatea has lower than normal HP, but makes up for it with a staggering number of immunities. However, whatever it doesn't resist, it is incredibly weak to - a party with a fair amount of ice damage will be able to dispatch the Galatea without breaking too much of a sweat. Skills *'Deadly Vortex '(Uses None): Attempts to inflect instant Death on the entire party. Drops *'Fractured Arm' Trivia *The name Mystue, is most likely a pun on "Myst'erious" and "Sta'tue". Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters